We Go Well Together
(Kids Mode) |artist = Goldheart |year = 2003 |dlc = November 24, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (K2014) Medium (Remake) |effort = (K2014) Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 (K2014) 3 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Sky Blue (K2014) (Remake) |gc = (K2014) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (K2014) (Remake) |pictos = 79 (JDK2014) 83 (Main) |dura = 2:19 (Remake) |nowc = WeGoWell (K2014) KIDSWeGoWellTogether (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Kaycee Rice Background Dancer Jul Kohler }}"We Go Well Together" by Goldheart is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a young girl with dark brown hair in a bun. The bun is secured with a cream-white colored hair tie with frills on the top. She wears a white and beige sleeveless dress, which has frill designs on her shoulders and floral designs on her skirt. She also wore a pair of beige colored flats. Her right hand glows a golden light. She has a white glowing outline. Background At the beginning, autumn leaves partially cover the screen before they were parted away, revealing the routine. The routine takes place in a forest during fall, with autumn leaves falling from the trees. Most of the trees have yellow to orange leaves though some also have green leaves. Some ferns were present in the routine and has green coloration with yellowish tint. The forest floor where the coach stands in is mostly covered with orange fallen leaves, with some grass peeking out from the grassy floor. The sun shines brightly from the left view, which is barely blocked by the trees. At the start and end of the routine, chirping made from the birds can be heard in the forest. In the right next to the dancer is a raccoon doll slumped into the ground. It has a brown body, with a white belly and under fur designs, black eyeshadow-like design in the eyes, and a small black nose. It also has a small brown-and-black stripped tail. After the first chorus, the main dancer emits hearts that animates the doll. For a brief amount of time, the doll exhudes a pink aura with hearts before gaining a white glowing outline akin to the main dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the version of the routine. They happen consecutively: Gold Move 1: Stretch your arms backward while facing the right. Gold Move 2: Still facing the right, bend down with your hands on your chest. Wegowell gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Wegowell gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Wegowell gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Roll your arms around. Gold Move 3: Straight your arms while facing the right. KIDSWeGoWellTogetherGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 1f9sn9.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game KIDSWeGoWellTogetherGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9sql.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *This is the only song in the first set of Just Dance Kids songs added to and not to be by Tom Zehnder or The Just Dance Kids. *The word "kids" from the line "Kids up on a swing" does not appear in the lyrics on . **In the same game, the line "We go well together" appears as "We can go well together" the last time it is sung. *There is an error with the song on : the audio from the song will not play but will replay the last song selected. *The song is shortened in-game. *The song is initially absent from the "All Songs" lists on . Routine *When the song is chosen in , the browser would reload the tab. **Occasionally, the menu icon is shown with a light blue background instead of the actual one. Gallery Game Files Wegowell jdk14 cover generic.png|''We Go Well Together'' kidswegowelltogether.jpg|''We Go Well Together'' (Remake) KIDSWeGoWellTogether Cover AlbumCoach.tga.png| album coach Kidswegowelltogether cover albumbkg.png| album background Kidswegowelltogether banner bkg.png| menu banner Kidswegowelltogether map bkg.png| map background kidswegowelltogether cover@2x.jpg| cover glitchedok.jpg| cover (Updated) KIDSWeGoWellTogether_Cover_1024.png| cover UnknownAvatar2.png|Raccoon's avatar 200636.png|Raccoon's golden avatar 300636.png|Raccoon's diamond avatar KIDSWeGoWellTogetherNewAva.png|Avatar on WeGoWellTogetherpictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Wegowell k2014 menu.png|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu kidswegowelltogether jd2018 menu.png|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu kidswegowelltogether jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidswegowelltogether jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidswegowelltogether jd2018 kids menu.png|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidswegowelltogether jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidswegowelltogether jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Others Received 1922951184585150.jpeg|Error involving the menu icon kidswegowelltogether thumb@2x.jpg|Glitched icon IMG 1630.PNG|Raccoon s appearance in Footloose Videos Official Audio We Go Well Together by Goldenheart We Go Well Together (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays We Go Well Together - Just Dance Kids 2014 We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2016 We Go Well Together - Just Dance Now We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2017 We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2018 We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2019 Extractions We Go Well Together - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:We Go Well Together Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Kaycee Rice Category:Jul Kohler Category:Kids Mode Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs